Cam - Word Challenge
by LiveLoveLustLife
Summary: Hey guys I was exploring the sight when I found this word challenge for CAM so I decided to try it. Now these stories will be one shots; and can and will occur at different points in Carly and Sam's friendship/relationship. Here are the rules. 1. Has to be Cam. CarlyxSam 2. One word equals one chapter. 3. Can be any rating. 4. You don't have to go in the exact order.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I was exploring the sight when I found this one word challenge for CAM so I decided to try it.

Now these stories will be one shots; and can and will occur at different points in Carly and Sam's friendship/relationship.

(I would like to thank Super67759 for creating this challenge, and if you want feel free to try this challenge yourself.)

Here are the rules.

1. Has to be Cam. CarlyxSam(obviously)

2. One word equals one chapter.

3. Can be any rating.

4. You don't have to go in the exact order listed.

5. And most importantly, Have Fun!

Now here are the words.

1. Cupcake (done) - (Chapter 2)

2. Television

3. Wish

4. Dance

5. Hugs

6. Reviews

7. Contest

8. Flirting

9. Fanfiction

10. Kiss

11. Eyes

12. Swimming

13. Tease

14. Dare

15. Valentine

16. Hints

17. Love

18. Caught

19. Candy (Done) - (Chapter 4)

20. Boyfriend

21. Spencer

22. Freddie

23. Roses

24. Girlfriend

25. Guitar

26. Poem (Done) - (Chapter 5)

27. Asking

28. Prom

29. Smile

30. Oops!

31. Sick

32. Eavesdrop

33. Zoo

34. Kinky

35. Hands

36. Thanksgiving

37. Random

38. Halloween

40. Mistletoe

41. Snow

42. Beautiful

43. Confess

44. Ham

45. Carnival

46. Cupid

47. Hypnotist

48. Couch

49. Gossip

50. School

51. Ticklish

52. Embarrassing

54. Memories

55. Birthday

56. Anniversary

57. Jealous

58. Letters (done) - (Chapter 3)

59. Trouble

60. Recorded

61. Fake

62. Approval

63. Fortune

64. Carly

65. Sam


	2. Chapter 2 - Word: 1 (Cupcake)

**Hey guys I've decided to start this little project on the side, to give my one shots some structure. Anyway this will be the first of many stories in this series I hope you enjoy. The word for this chapter is: Cupcake**

**Oh yeah and please review, and tell me if you like this series.**

* * *

"You know Sam, we've been dating for a while now;" Carly Said.

"yeah" The blonde responded with a tone that combined confusion and curiosity.

"And we don't have nicknames for each other." Carly said.

"Oh, you mean like _BABY _and_ SUGAR_?" Sam asked.

"No like unique and special names." The Brunette explained.

"Oh" exclaimed Sam.

"Yeah" Responded Carly.

"Did you have any ideas?" Sam asked after about a minute of silence.

"Well do remember when you used to call me Cupcake?"

"Why, yes I do Cupcake." Sam said playfully.

"It always made me feel special when you would call me that." Carly blushed.

"Well then I guess it's settled then, Cupcake." Sam giggled.

"But I still need something to call you." Carly said.

"Oh yeah" Sam said. Then after a minute added. "Well I'm the only one that calls myself _Mama_ but I wouldn't mind if you called me it too."

"Are you sure Mama." Carly giggled.

"Actually I Love it; maybe even more than I love you Cupcake." Sam said jokingly.

"I don't think so Mama." Carly laughed as she pushed Sam down on the bed.

"Your right, that's impossible." Sam said as she kissed Carly.

* * *

**I know a very shot chapter but don't worry they won't all be that short.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review. Any tips or creative criticism is welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Word: 58 (Letters)

**A/N - I hope you enjoy, Leave a review.**

* * *

(Sam, POV) - _Italicized _is the letter

I took another sip, hell a slug of beer. Budlight to be exact.  
I had to it was the only way I could continue reading the letters. The letters Carly hadn't sent me.

_I'm sorry I left Sam I wish I hadn't. Back when you and I were in the elevator, I wanted to tell you something, actually I wanted to do something. I wanted us to do something. I wanted to kiss you. _

I almost choked on the beer I was swallowing. "What the..." I whispered.

_and no not a goodbye kiss, but a romantic kiss. A first kiss._

Fuck, what the fuck. I took another sip, finishing the beer and pulling out a new one. Carly what were you thinking?  
You silly girl, so lost.

_I wish you hadn't shared your first kiss with Freddie, I wish you'd shared it with me. Sam we could've so much_ more.

Carly, no. Why didn't you tell me.

_I wish I could've told you Sam, but I never got the courage. I never wanted to lose you, if you had said "no" I wouldn't have been able to move on. So I just never said anything._

"Carly" Sam cried.

I through the letter across the room, the last letter Carly ever wrote. The last thing she told me was a confession.  
"Fuck" I screamed.

I never get to see you again, or talk to you, or anything. Cause your dead. "Why Carly?" I weeped.  
I slugged some more beer. (The first off many) You could've told me. We could've been more.

"Sam" A familiar voice whispered.

"Go away." I cried.

"I know it hurts sam but you can't disappear like this." Freddie said.

"Oh yeah, well fuck you." I screamed.

Then he pointed at the empty beer bottles. "Have you been drinking?"

"I said go away."

"I'm sorry, Sam." He sighed. "But your not alone, you don't have to be. I know what your going through."

"No I don't think you do." I whispered.

"What are you talking about, we both lost her. Not just you, WE."

"At least you got closure, not just more confusion." I said still crying.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Get the hell away from me." I screamed loud enough to be heard next door.

Carly you're right we could have been so much more. Why didn't you just say something.

* * *

**A/N - First off before anyone comments about it, Sam said the last line because she wanted Carly back anyway possible even if it meant that way; whether Sam felt the same or not. Second I hope to update soon.**

**Leave a review and tell me if you like this s****eries.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Word: 19 (Candy)

**A/N - Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I've been lazy, but I'm almost done with some other stories. (Btw I wrote a lot on my drive to Vermont, Long ride.) Anyway enjoy and ****review; thanks.**

* * *

Sam felt the tickle of the smooth lollipop run down the skin of her abdomen. Then the feeling left and Sam felt a change in the air and heard a shift in position.

Then Carly asked. "What kind do you think it is? And no peeking through your blindfold."

"Always accusing me of a crime." The blonde joked.

"You know damn well I'm the first to bail you out." Carly joked back.

"Did i just hear Carly Shay swear?"

"Maybe?" She answered mischievously. "But seriously what kind?"

"Um, a lollipop?" Sam guessed playfully, damn well knowing what it was.

Then Carly asked. "Do you know what flavor?"

"No" Sam said.

"Let me help you with that." The Brunette responded as there lips collided.

Carly pulled away and asked. "So what flavor?"

"I'm not sure I wanna answer just yet." Sam answered seductively.

Carly just pushed their lips back together, but before Sam could push her tongue into Carly's mouth the brunnette pulled away. 'She actually wants an answer' Sam thought.

"Don't worry you'll get more of me, but answer the question first; I find it kind of sexy." Carly answered to Sam's pouty lips.

'Well if its a turn on' She thought. "Um Cherry?" She answered removing her blindfold.

"Correct!" Carly answered with a giggle.

"Do I get a reward? Like maybe some lips." The blonde asked as she bit her lip.

"You know, you're so demanding; but yes, yes you do." Carly said playfully.

* * *

**A/N - Hope you enjoyed; Leave a review. **


	5. Chapter 5 - Word: 26 (Poem)

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this one It's kind of like the story 'letters' but no death. (Don't worry)  
Please leave a review if you enjoyed. Thanks.**

* * *

(Carly's POV) - _Italicized _is the poem(s).

I picked up the wrinkled piece of paper that fell out of Sam's locker. "Sam" I called to her as she walked down the hall.  
But she didn't hear me she had her headphones in. 'Whatev' I thought 'I'll just give it to her next period when I see her.'

The bell rang and I rushed off to English. (The only class I didn't have with Sam)

"And where were you Ms. Shay?" The teacher asked.

"Oh just-"

"Just nothing. You're late, get out of my class."

"But-"

"But nothing out."

I left reluctantly, and off to the halls I go.

* * *

I sat down with my back against the wall in the back hallway of Ridgeway. Pulling out the wrinkled piece paper from my pocket, I decided to read it although I don't like going through people's stuff, it's Sam and she has nothing to hide from me.

_The Same Side Of Two Different Lines by Samantha Puckett_

Sam Writes?

_They regulate to the right  
As I sit alone to the left  
Joined by others hidden out of sight  
All of our love gone by theft_

_Our hearts stolen and broke  
While they express with freedom  
They, they also laugh as if we are a joke  
Sending pain to hide from  
_

_We love the same  
Just difference of sex  
We hide the pain  
Just to live as rejects_

Sam's a lesbian! What?

_Others act as if we shouldn't be born  
That some line is the signal of right and wrong  
As if we are a segment of line torn  
And a segment that will never belong_

I brush my hair with my hand in confusion and astonishment. Sam likes girls? I turn the sheet over now curious of what else remains. I feel bad but I need to know.

* * *

_If They Knew... By Samantha Puckett_

_If they knew then I could stop living in secret  
If they knew then I could confess my feelings  
If they knew then I could love for real  
If they knew then I could stop hurting  
_

_If they knew they wouldn't understand  
If they knew they would judge at every turn  
If they knew they wouldn't accept me  
If they knew they would hate to see me_

_If they knew that I liked girls  
If they knew that I was different  
If they Knew that I didn't meet status __quo  
If they knew that I liked my best friend_

Wait. What?

_If she knew that I liked her  
If she knew that she made me happy_  
_If she knew that she gave me butterflies  
__If she knew that I loved her_

_If they knew  
If they knew  
If they knew  
If she knew_

Sam... Why? This is just surreal. I mean first she's a lesbian but to top it off I'm her crush.

* * *

The third period bell rang and I got up and took off to intercept Sam on the way to our next class.

"Hey Carls." She said gleefully as I approached.

"Sam we need to talk." I said bluntly.

"Okay, but why so serious." She said the last part mocking the Joker.

I pulled her around the corner into the janitors closet. As she yelled "Carls Chill."

I slammed the door behind me. Then Sam put an arm on my shoulder. "Are you okay Cupcake?"

"Don't call me that." I shook.

"Whats wrong? Are you okay Carls your shaking?"

All I could do was hand her the piece of paper.

With a combination of shock and confusion she asked. "How, how did you get this?"

I was scared to reply, scared to say anything. I can only Imagine the fear she's feeling. "It fell out of your locker." I said shaking my head.

"How much did you read?"

"The first two." I said; my voice shaking.

She sighed.

"Look I'm sorry I read it, I shouldn't hav-" I was cut off by the feeling of her lips against mine.

She pulled away after 6 - 7 seconds. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Carls."

"I, I" I stuttered. 'I actually liked the kiss' I thought.

"Did You read the last one?" Sam asked.

I shook my head.

She began to read it.

* * *

_"And I don't know how to deal with it, I gotta be real with ya _  
_uh_,  
_Each day I get filled with the - feelin of realer love, wanna continue, what_  
_But, _  
_This ain't the same old love song cause we been through the depths where all the trust is gone"_

"Its more of a song" She began, that was before I cut her off by pushing my lips against hers.

* * *

**The last 'poem' aka 'song':**

**Love Song - Macklemore**

* * *

**As for the poems I wrote the first two the last one is listed above ^ **

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed please review.  
**


End file.
